24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am/India
| author = Priya Pinto & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Nitya Mehra }} Jai's hand is forced when Yakub Syed orders him to impede the investigation. Trisha Rathod attempts to escape from an impostor, while Kiran and Rohit plan their own escape. Divya Singhania attempts to contact her husband, who is pursuing his own agenda. Episode guide ''24'' recap * The assassination attempt on Aditya Singhania's life is a serious threat. * Jai Singh Rathod tells Nikita Rai that someone in ATU is behind the attempt. * Only ATU chief, Jai Singh Rathod, can stop this assassination. But Jai becomes helpless when his family gets in danger. * Yakub Syed tells Jai to do as he says, or his daughter will be killed. * On the other side, over the last six hours, an incident in Aditya Singhania's past is threatening his future. * KK tells Aditya that the boy he wounded died on the way to hospital. Aditya vows to tell the truth to the public, and says he no longer wishes to be Prime Minister. * Meanwhile, Jai's wife gets into trouble while looking for her daughter. Nikita tells her the man she thinks she is with is actually dead. The following takes place between 6:00am and 7:00am. Events occur in real time. 06:01:44 At Yakub's compound, Gajavathanan is washing himself and comparing his face to the ID card of Max Ferraro. He dresses and leaves, and Yakub tells him that Jai is on his way. Meanwhile Jai drives to the ATU, with Yakub continuing to direct him. Jai passes a checkpoint, and identifies himself as the ATU chief. He also vouches for the car following him, containing Yakub's men. Yakub then tells Jai about an SD card hidden in the car's visor. and Mihir]] At the ATU, Mihir is eating snacks and decrypting the card. Nikita Rai berates him for working slowly, but he shows her that he has discovered a plastic surgeon named on the card who was brutally murdered. Nikita tries to call Jai, but can't get through. Aditya Singhania is dressing when Prithvi tells him there is a St. Stephen's alumni re-union next week. They reminisce about college, before Naina enters and accuses Prithvi of leaking the scandal to the press, in order to further his own family's political career. Prithvi leaves, and Aditya vehemently defends him. and Rohit]] Rohit and Kiran are cleaning themselves up, and Kiran asks for his help in escaping. Rohit is sure Yakub will let him go, and then he will get help, but Kiran tells him that will not happen. At the ATU parking garage, Jai arrives and Yakub tells him to replace the card ATU are working on with the one from the visor. Jai enters the building and Nikita asks where he has been. He makes an excuse, but she tells him that they identified the corpse as Abhay Gupta. Jai rushes up to his office. Once there, he angrily asks Yakub who the man with Trisha is. Jai starts to get threatening, but Yakub fires a gun to silence him. Jai starts to plan his task, while Yakub calls Abhay. Unable to get through, he leaves a message warning him that Trisha knows his true identity. struggles with Kartik]] In the car, Trisha starts to feign sickness. Kartik offers her water, but she asks him to stop the car. She runs into the trees, and Kartik finds the message on his phone. He goes after Trisha, but she hits him with a rock. They struggle over the car keys, and she knocks him out. She then retrieves some rope from the car and goes to tie him up. 06:16:17...06:16:18...06:16:19...06:16:20... 06:23:08 At the compound, Rohit enters Yakub's building and tells him he has buried Dev's body. He offers to leave, but Yakub tells him to stay as there is more work to do. Yakub then tells Jai he is taking too long, and gives him 3 minutes to swap the cards. Jai looks out of his office window and signals for Nikita to come up. He starts writing a message on a piece of paper, but Yakub tells him to stop and destroy the paper. Jai realises he is being watched through the ATU surveillance. Nikita arrives, and Jai orders her to stop Mihir working on the card until he is there. Trisha finishes tying Kartik up, and tries to get signal on his phone. meets with Mehek Ahuja]] Meanwhile Divya is trying to call Vikrant but can't reach him. Naina tells her that he musn't be drunk for the rally, as she has enough problems to deal with. Elsewhere at Mehek Ahuja's house, Vikrant arrives and tells her no-one looks sexier on television than she does. She leads him inside. Jai makes his way to Mihir's desk, and asks why he stopped working on the card. In the confusion, Jai knocks over his pot of snacks and subtly switches the cards. Jai then tells him not to waste any more time and leaves Mihir complaining about Government offices. He goes back to the card and gets an error, but Jiah fixes it for him. Trisha tries to flag down a car but misses it, then runs back to Kartik. He threatens her daughter, saying letting him go is her only hope. He tells her he killed Jhanvi Gupta, and Trisha tells him to shut up. addresses his troops]] Under orders from Yakub, Jai calls Farukhi and asks for security clearance for the Labor Union meeting. Farukhi is briefing his troops when he receives the call, and grants the permission, telling him to ask for agent Pradhan. He then goes on to call RAW to post himself out of the office. Rohit returns to Kiran and angrily attacks some barrels. He explains to her that she was right and Yakub has no intention of letting him go. They begin to plan an escape route together, drawing a map on the wall, but are interrupted by Qureshi. Rohit pretends to be raping her, so Qureshi gives him five minutes. After he leaves, Kiran apologises for hitting Rohit. At ATU, Mihir tells Nikita that he is sure the SD card has changed while he was working on it. He realises the only time he took his eyes of the computer was when Jai distracted him. Nikita takes the card and enters Jai's office, asking where the real card is. She explains her suspicions, and Yakub orders Jai to take her away as she knows too much. Jai hands over the card and pulls a gun on her. He puts a jacket on her and marches her out of the office at gunpoint. On their way out, Tej asks where they are going. Jai tells him they are going to a RAW department head briefing. In the parking garage, Nikita asks where they are going. Jai instructs her to take the car keys and get in. He tells her he is not joking, and that if she thinks he won't shoot her she is mistaken. She drives out of the garage, followed by Yakub's men. Mehek and Vikrant are naked in bed together, and she asks how the Singhanias are. He asks why she is trying to get information from him, and tells her they are wasting their energy talking. He kisses her under the sheets. Trisha finally gets reception and calls Jai's phone. A man at GD Hospital picks up the phone and tells her it was lying on the ground. She hangs up, and calls the ATU. Jiah answers, and Trisha tells her what has happened. Jiah asks for her location, and Trisha says she is on Powai Road. Jiah promises to send someone to pick her up. tries to escape]] At the compound, Rohit leaves the barn and distracts Qureshi while Kiran sneaks out. They talk about Yakub, and then about Kiran. Qureshi goes to get her but Rohit distracts him while she escapes. Rohit pretends to have forgotten his keys, and runs after Kiran. Naina calls KK and asks about Mehek Ahuja. He tells her it has not been long enough, but she reminds him that inaction will result in Prithvi taking over Aditya's position. She promises him that is the Singhania family sinks, he will too. Tej approaches Jiah's desk, and she slyly disposes of Trisha's address that she noted down. He asks her about the division head meeting at RAW, and tells her to give him the security footage from Jai's office. She tries to refuse, but he pulls rank and orders her to, reminding her of all the protocols Jai has broken already. is untied]] A car approaches the road where Trisha is and three men get out. One identifies himself as from ATU, but when they reach Kartik they untie him. Kartik begins to laugh as the men grab Trisha and he slaps her across the face. They pull her into the car. 06:48:14...06:48:15...06:48:16...06:48:17... 06:54:18 Tej watches the office footage and sees Jai taking Nikita at gunpoint. He curses Jai's name, and wonders what he is upto. In the car, Yakub instructs Jai where to drive. Nikita tries to work out what is happening, and Jai tells her not to make it worse. Yakub comments that he seems to have experience with Nikita, and Jai has to grab the wheel as Nikita almost crashes into another car. Yakub tells them to be careful. Rohit and Kiran reach the edge of the compound and begin to dig under the fence. They duck under the perimeter and run into the forest. pleads for her life]] Yakub tells Jai to stop. Nikita notices the men following, and Jai asks Yakub what to do now. Yakub instructs him to shoot Nikita. Jai takes her out of the car, and explains that Trisha and Kiran's lives are in danger. Nikita tries to plead with him, but he shoots her twice in the chest. One of Yakub's men calls him to confirm her death. Jai returns to his car, distraught. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...07:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Shahnawaz Pradhan as KK * Faezeh Jalali as Jiah Pastakhia * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed * Suchitra Pillai as Mehek Ahuja Uncredited * Ashok Beniwal as Farukhi * Sikandar Khan as Tyagi * Naresh Kumar as Qureshi Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 6:00am-7:00am (disambiguation) Day 107 107